


Master(piece)

by Boysn



Series: Ryuuhou Week [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ryuuhou Week Day 1: His Genius/His Inspiration. I choose his genius. Ryuuhou is his sister's apprentice and when he finishes his first masterpiece she wants him to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master(piece)

**Author's Note:**

> As with all event work this is unedited. (Sorry I keep putting out so much unedited work! I'm IRL busy pretty much all the time).

When his sister needed more color, Ryuuhou mixed it. When she needed her needles cleaned, he cleaned them. When she needed a canvas, he provided whether it be with his own body or another's. When she wanted an apprentice, it was Ryuuhou. 

“You've learned just how much pressure to apply to make the colors really bloom, Ryuu-chan,” Mitsuho praised, placing a wet cloth over their 'client's' face. 

“Fuckers,” the man strapped to the chair moaned, “let me go.” 

Mitsuho moved a bloody cloth around the man's chest, cleaning him. 

“Shhh, you're just confused,” she said sounding maternal. Ryuuhou loved hearing her voice like that. Even though she was his sister she was also, certainly, his mother. 

She nodded to Ryuuhou, a signal for him to continue. 

He swiftly punctured the man's skin in a pattern he saw in his mind. His hand translated it to the real world where people could read it, interpret it, know it. Tattooing was about bringing out what was on the inside. Showing people the real you, not hiding yourself. 

He and his sister had done research on all of their 'clients'. They had to know the individual in order to properly tattoo them. When they had gathered enough information they took the 'client' to their parlor, where they also took 'payment'. The siblings didn't perform such highly skilled labor for free.

Ryuuhou leaned back and admired the beauty before him, “I'm done,” he said. 

Mitsuho nodded with tears of pride, “You are a master now, my brother,” she said leaning over to hug him. “Now, you know you must keep your very first masterpiece,” she added. 

Ryuuhou pulled back, giving her a confused look, “Keep him?” 

Mitsuho smiled but shook her head, “No, just the masterpiece,” she said, her wet eyes widening. She reached into a nearby drawer and withdrew a sharp tool. Ryuuhou recognized it as a knife typically used to skin animals. 

Ryuuhou furrowed his brow. At only 16 he had committed many crimes and atrocities, but this was murder. There was no way either of them were skilled enough to take this man's skin off without killing him. Being masters of tattooing didn't not mean they had surgical precision. 

He shook his head, “No, he is the masterpiece. If it's not attached it is no longer a masterpiece,” he said getting up from his seat, “It's just colored skin.” 

Mitsuho tilted her head in disbelief, her wide eyes getting wider somehow. “No, Ryuu-chan, keeping the first is important,” she said also getting up and walking to the middle of the parlor where an ornate rug lied. “It's why it took me till you were 14 to place ink into you. I didn't want you to be my first masterpiece.” Her demeanor was wavering and her voice shook as she pulled up the rug and turned it over. 

Ryuuhou stepped back with a gasp. Tacked to the underside of the rug were two torso skins. Ryuuhou immediately recognized them but he couldn't find his voice. 

“Mom and dad were a joint piece,” Mitsuho said lovingly stroking the hides. 

Ryuuhou stepped closer towards the exit, “You told me they left us,” he said coming to the realization that his beloved sister was crazy. Not that he hadn't known they were both crazy, but this was another level. It was beyond him. At 16 he had yet to develop the mentality needed to be truly violent. 

“Their good sides never really left,” she whispered pressing a tear stained cheek to the skins. 

Ryuuhou turned to quickly leave. 

“Stop! Don't leave me here!” The restrained man said with a bite of anger. As if he couldn't believe Ryuuhou would even think to leave him. 

Ryuuhou wanted to free his masterpiece. It was his first and he suddenly had an overwhelming need to protect it. With feigned confidence and walked to the man, hoping the false air he projected would keep his sister from acting. It didn't. 

“Ryuu-chan, what?” she said dropping the rug, “What are you doing?” She gripped the knife. 

Ryuuhou was halfway done with the restraints when she lunged. Not at Ryuuhou, but the masterpiece. 

“No!” Ryuuhou yelled, throwing up the sleeve of his kimono. The knife cut through the fabric. Ryuuhou kicked out, sending her back a few feet, though she didn't fall. 

“Ryuu-chan! Why?!” She screamed trying to make her way to his masterpiece again. Ryuuhou stepped in front of her, but this time the knife connected with his forearm. 

“Ah!” Ryuuhou yelled as she pulled the knife out. 

“I knew it!” Mitsuho exclaimed, “I should've put you with mom and dad!” She turned her attacks to Ryuuhou. 

Ryuuhou was bigger and stronger than his sister, but she was faster...and crazier. He took several shallow cuts and a few deep ones. He was at a loss of what to do, he didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't let her hurt his masterpiece either. 

Suddenly Ryuuhou was pulled from behind and the other man stepped in front. It appeared his masterpiece had finished freeing himself. 

Mitsuho breathed heavily and drool hung from her chin, with a scream she lunged. The man took a defensive stance. Ryuuhou's next actions were purely instinct. He had to protect his masterpiece. 

Ryuuhou's hand grabbed the needle he'd been using not minutes before. It still had red ink on the tip. He grabbed the man's bloody waist and spun him out of the way. The needle connected with Mitsuho's neck. 

She fell quickly. The amount of blood lost in only a few seconds was so great she immediately fainted. 

Ryuuhou dropped the needle and wrapped his arms around the man, pressing his face to the freshly inked back. 

After a few moments Ryuuhou realized Mitsuho had bled out beyond saving. She was dead. 

“Kid,” the man said patting at Ryuuhou's squeezing arms. Ryuuhou loosened his grip and let the man slip from his arms.

Ryuuhou expected the man to make a hasty exit, but instead he turned and faced the blond. 

“Despite you being a little shit for doing this to me,” the man said gesturing to his now beautiful body, “I could use someone like you.” 

Ryuuhou stood in confusion, trying to understand what the man meant. “Someone like me?” 

The man nodded, “Someone who will even kill his sister to protect me,” he said waving a hand towards the bloody body at their feet. 

Ryuuhou swallowed and said the only thing that came to mind, “I had to protect my masterpiece.” 

The man huffed, “I don't mind being your masterpiece but when in the company of other's you can call me Boss.”

Ryuuhou didn't like the sound of that, “I know who you are Toue Tatsuo. A nobody yakuza member from nowhere who somehow quickly rose in the ranks,” he said, “That's why I chose you. You're interesting...but not my boss.” 

Toue crossed his arms and shifted on his feet. He looked up as if thinking and a smile crossed his lips. 

“How about a nickname then? You call me your masterpiece, correct?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Ryuuhou answered without hesitation, though he was getting queazy from his own blood loss and really wanted the conversation to end. He had just killed his sister and wanted nothing more than to sleep. 

“Then just shorten it to 'Master',” Toue suggested, “Only you and me will know it's short for 'masterpiece'.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now I'm shipping Ryuuhou and Toue pretty hard. Someone help me.


End file.
